The objectives of the project are: Progression through the cell cycle is characterized by a series of events which occur in an ordered succession. Understanding how this ordered sequence is maintained is the objective of this research project. One specific focus is on the synthesis of a novel polymer occurring in eucaryotic nuclei whose accumulation appears to be maximal near the time of termination of DNA synthesis; that is, at the S/G2 transition point. The mechanism by which polymer accumulation occurs and the role of the polymer cell cycle progression is to be considered.